book_to_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay
Mockingjay is the third/finale book of The Hunger Games series. ''Separate two part movie same of previous movies like ''(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Twilight: Breaking Dawn) . Plot In the finale showdown of the series is the fight to the Capitol. Will Katniss defeat the President Snow? Stop the Games of the Hunger Games? Movies Part 1 After being rescued from the destroyed arena in the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, along with fellow tributes Beetee and Finnick Odair, are taken to District 13, an independent district isolated from Panem that has been spearheading the rebellion. There she is reunited with her mother and sister Prim. While recuperating, she is introduced to President Alma Coin, the rebel leader, and is told that her actions in the arena sparked riots and strikes against the Capitol. Coin asks her to become the "Mockingjay"—the symbol of the rebellion—as part of their "hearts and minds" strategy. Katniss flatly declines, angrily reminding her that they left Peeta Mellark, her portrayed lover and fellow District 12 tribute, behind in the arena. Plutarch Heavensbee, the former Gamemaker, suggests she tour the ruins of District 12, which was completely leveled by a Capitol bombing campaign (with the exception of the houses in the Victor's Village). After seeing how Peeta is being manipulated by Capitol state television to quell the rebellion, Katniss reluctantly agrees to become Coin's Mockingjay on condition that Peeta and the other captured victors will be rescued and pardoned at the earliest opportunity. After Haymitch notes that Katniss thrives on spontaneity, she meets her film team (led by Capitol escapee Cressida), is dressed up in a specially-designed outfit, and is given Effie Trinket as a stylist and close friendGale as a bodyguard. They go out to District 8 to visit a hospital, but as the visit concludes, a Capitol bombing squadron arrives and bombs the hospital, killing everyone inside. In her rage, Katniss gives a rousing speech to the camera, which is broadcast when Beetee hijacks the Capitol's news feed. After it is broadcast, strikers in District 7 kill an entire team of Peacekeepers with hidden land mines. After seeing a weakened Peeta on a TV propo (propaganda shots) the team return to District 12, where Gale reports on District 12's destruction; Katniss is filmed singing "The Hanging Tree". Soon after, hundreds of protesters in District 5, singing the same anthem, launch a suicidal human wave attack against a hydroelectric dam that is the Capitol's primary source of electricity. The attack destroys the dam, and causes a power surge in the Capitol, forcing the Capitol to revert to backup power generators and weakening their ability to broadcast propaganda. That night, Katniss watches Peeta being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, the Games' former presenter, when Heavensbee and Coin hijack the signal to air a clip of Katniss. Peeta seeing it and realizing that she is alive, shouts a warning that the Capitol is about to attack District 13. Coin orders a mass evacuation into the underground shelters. While Prim is nearly locked out when she goes back to get her cat, everyone gets inside safely, and the facility survives the attack unharmed. Upon emerging, Katniss discovers the area littered with white roses, and realizes President Snow sent them to taunt her, and presumes he will kill Peeta. As Peeta's warning gave the District an additional eight minutes evacuation time, Coin dispatches an elite special forces team, which includes Gale, to rescue him, along with Johanna Mason, and Annie Cresta, the remaining Victors, from their prison in the Capitol's Tribute center. The rescue is successful. However, when Katniss goes to greet Peeta, he unexpectedly attacks and strangles her into unconsciousness, before being knocked unconscious himself by Boggs. Katniss wakes up in the medical facility, and is informed that Peeta has been "hijacked" — a form of physical/mental torture in which he is brainwashed into wanting to kill Katniss by associating memories of her with the psychological terror created by tracker jacker venom. This explains why the Capitol allowed Boggs's team to escape. Peeta is restrained to a bed and placed in solitary confinement, while a serum is being developed to reverse the hijacking effects. Meanwhile, Coin announces that the Victors have been rescued; their next objective is the Capitol's principal military stronghold in the ravines on District 2. Part 2 Katniss Everdeen is recovering after being attacked by Peeta Mellark, who has been brainwashed by the Capitol. The rebels attack and disable the Capitol's weapons arsenal in District 2. Katniss tries to rally the loyalists against the Capitol, but is shot and injured in the confrontation. Despite Katniss' desire to kill President Snow personally, Alma Coin refuses to allow her into battle. At Finnick and Annie's wedding, Johanna Mason suggests Katniss sneak aboard a supply ship leaving for the Capitol, where Commander Paylor is planning an invasion. Unable to bring her back, Coin has her assigned to the "Star Squad", along with Gale, Finnick, and Cressida; they will follow in relative safety behind the actual invasion of the Capitol providing video of their incursion for propaganda purposes. She also sends Peeta to join the squad, even though he has not fully recovered from the Capitol's conditioning. Boggs is assigned as the squad's leader, and carries a holographic map (the "Holo") to help them evade known booby trapped "pods" which line the streets of the Capitol. As they venture deeper into the Capitol, Boggs is mortally wounded, and transfers command of the Holo to Katniss before dying. The squad triggers another pod, which releases a flood of lethal black tar. Peeta momentarily succumbs to his conditioning and attacks Katniss, pushing Mitchell into the tar and killing him. The group takes shelter in an abandoned building, where squad second-in-command Lt. Jackson attempts to commandeer the Holo, until Katniss convinces them she is under secret orders from Coin to kill Snow. Katniss and most of the group escape just before a squad of Peacekeepers arrive and destroy the building, killing the Leeg twins. The Capitol broadcasts a message announcing Katniss's death, which is interrupted by Coin, who delivers an impassioned eulogy for her, to rally the rebels. The team descends into the Capitol's sewers to avoid further pods, but they are attacked by a horde of genetically engineered creatures called "mutts". Jackson, Castor, and Homes are killed as the squad flees through the sewers. Finnick is overwhelmed as he fights off the swarm to allow the team to escape, forcing Katniss to set the holo's self-destruct, killing him and the remaining mutts. The surviving team members reach the surface but are chased by Peacekeepers, and Messalla is killed by a pod that melts and disintegrates him. The team takes refuge in a shop, where Tigris, a former Hunger Games stylist and rebel sympathizer, hides them in her basement. Mourning the losses they have suffered, Katniss confesses that she lied about her orders to kill Snow, which the team admits that they already knew. As rebel forces gain ground, Snow invites fleeing Capitol citizens into his mansion for protection. Katniss and Gale join the crowd, posing as refugees to gain access to Snow. Rebels arrive and attack, killing many in the crossfire. In the chaos, Katniss pushes forward to Snow's mansion, where Peacekeepers are herding Capitol children toward the closed gates. A hovercraft flies overhead, and drops small parcels by parachute into the pen of children. The parcels explode, killing them. A team of rebel medics attempt to help the injured, among whom is Katniss's sister Prim. A second wave of bombs detonate, killing Prim and knocking Katniss unconscious. Upon recovering, Katniss learns the Capitol has been conquered, and Snow captured. When Katniss confronts Snow, he claims that Coin orchestrated the bombing outside his mansion to turn his soldiers against him. Katniss realizes that the incident resembles a trap that Gale had developed earlier. When Gale is unable to assure Katniss that the bombs were not of his design, Katniss cuts all ties with him. Coin invites the remaining Hunger Games victors to vote on a proposal to have another Hunger Games using the children of the Capitol, as a symbolic gesture to satisfy the districts. Katniss swings the vote in favor, in exchange for the right to execute Snow personally. At the execution, Katniss shoots and kills Coin instead of Snow. The rebels take Katniss into custody, while Snow is left to the mercy of the crowd. Katniss is eventually pardoned for her crime and returns to District 12, where she is joined by Peeta, who has recovered from his conditioning. Commander Paylor is elected the new President of Panem, and Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch bond over their shared trauma. Years later, Katniss and Peeta play with their two children, as Katniss contemplates the nightmares of her past, and somberly reflects that there are much worse games to play. Category:Movies Part 1 & 2 Category:Movies Category:Books Category:SciFi Category:Action and Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:The Hunger Games